Auskundschaften des Hafens
Auskundschaften des Hafens ist eine Vorbereitungsmission für den Merryweather-Raubüberfall aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Floyd und Wade Hebert unterhalten sich in Floyds Wohnung) *'Wade Hebert' (lispelt stets):' Und Trevor ist... *'Floyd Hebert (aufgebracht):' Trevor... Trevor ist ein... ''(Trevor betritt die Wohnung) *'''Trevor Philips (ruhig):' Trevor ist ein was? ''(Wade stellt sich vor Floyd) *'''Wade: Trevor ist... ein Guter. Fast wie Familie. Ist doch so, oder, Floyd? (Trevor schiebt Wade zur Seite, geht vorbei und tritt vor Floyd) *'Floyd:' S-s-s-so ist es, genau, ja, Trevor. A-a-a-aber die Sache ist... ähm... (er muss Schritt zurückgehen, da Trevor immer weiter auf ihn zugeht) *'Floyd:' Ich war noch nicht mit vielen Frauen zusammen. Ich finde das nicht so einfach, und... ähm... und Debra, w-w-wir wollen heiraten, also... *'Trevor' (mit sanfter Stimme):' Oh, das ist schön. *'Floyd: A-aber ich hab Angst, dass sie mich verlässt. (Trevor macht eine „Na und?“-Geste) *'Floyd:' Ich mein, das ist ihre Wohnung, und dann noch die Unzucht... Dann ist da Herr Himbeermus... (er deutet auf einen ramponierten Teddybären auf dem Wohnzimmertisch) *'Trevor:' Halt, halt! (mit sanfter Stimme) Also, Herr Himbeermus... Er hat ein nobles Ende gefunden und einem einsamen Mann viel Freude bereitet. (er streichelt über Mr. Himbeermus’ Kopf) *'Floyd:' Mein Penis ist ziemlich klein! (Trevor guckt verdutzt) *'Floyd:' Manche Mädchen lachen, wenn sie... wenn sie ihn sehen. *'Trevor:' Komm, zeig mal her. *'Floyd:' Oh, nein... *'Trevor' (brüllt):' Zeig her, Junge! *'Floyd: D-d-d-d-d-d-das will ich nicht. (Trevor zieht seine Hose und Unterhose herunter. Floyd schaut weg, während Wade hinstarrt) *'Trevor:' Meiner ist nichts Besonderes, aber er tut, was er soll. Siehst du? Also, Wade sagt, du arbeitest an den Docks. *'Floyd:' Stimmt. *'Trevor' (aggressiv):' Schau mich an. *'Floyd: Könntest du bitte... deinen Johannes wegstecken? *'Trevor:' Jesus. (er zieht seine Hose wieder hoch) *'Floyd:' Ja, ich arbeite an den Docks. *'Trevor:' Und? Gibt’s da was Interessantes für einen Mann wie mich? *'Floyd:' Na ja, ich mein, i-i-ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht recht. Was für eine Art Mann bist du denn? (er geht Floyd sanft an den Kragen und drückt ihn ein Stück zurück an die Wand) *'Trevor:' Oh, ich bin diese Art Mann, Floyd. Genau diese Art Mann! Und jetzt ziehen wir dir, Wade und diesem... kleinen Quälgeist da unten (er zeigt auf Floyds Penis) diese Dinger über. (er drückt den beiden Kartons in die Hand) *'Trevor:' Wir... machen eine kleine Spritztour. Gentlemen, das Tor nach Amerika erwartet uns! (in Hafenoveralls steigen sie die Treppen Richtung Parkplatz hinunter) *'Trevor' (telefoniert):' Ron, wir haben einen Informanten im Hafen von LS. Ich schick dir ein paar Infos. Ich brauch dich auf Abruf für die Planung. *'Ron Jankowski (per Mobiltelefon):' Verstanden, T, ich vermisse dich wirk–... ''(Trevor legt auf und steigt in seinen Bodhi. Unterwegs zu Pier 400...) *'''Trevor: Na komm schon, Floyd. Was habt ihr denn für mich? *'Floyd:' Wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß nicht genau, was wir haben. Du musst schon ein wenig präziser sein bei deiner Fragestellung. *'Trevor:' Wir suchen... etwas zum Stehlen. *'Floyd:' Ich habe in der Grundschule mal einen Bleistift gestohlen und es seither mein Leben lang bereut. *'Wade:' Floyd war schon immer ein Spielverderber. *'Floyd:' Hör mal, bitte, sag mir nur, was du suchst, und ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dir bei der Suche zu helfen. *'Trevor:' Genau das ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ist ein bisschen, na ja, wie Pornografie oder ein perfekter Scheißhaufen. Ich kann’s nicht beschreiben, aber ich weiß es, wenn ich einen sehe. *'Floyd:' Das hilft mir nicht, es zu verstehen. *'Trevor:' Na gut, na gut. Wie wär’s damit? Letztes Jahr wurde Fracht im Wert von 236 Milliarden Dollar am Hafen von Los Santos umgeschlagen. *'Wade:' Mit Zahlen ist er echt gut. *'Trevor:' Ich will keinen Lastwagen voller Ananas klauen, Floyd. Du musst uns einen Tipp geben, was hier durchkommt. *'Floyd:' Wir wissen nicht, was in den Containern ist. Sie kleben bestimmt keine Preisschilder an die Dinger. *'Trevor:' Hast du irgendwas bemerkt? Etwas, das anders ist? Etwas, das ein Hinweis sein könnte... *'Floyd:' Na ja, in letzter Zeit hängen diese ganzen Merryweather-Typen hier rum. *'Trevor:' Merryweather Security Consulting? Die Privatarmee für die neue Weltordnung? *'Wade:' Mir ist der Hintern eingeschlafen. *'Trevor:' Die Typen, die in 20 Ländern rund um den Globus ausgelagerte Schattenkriege führen und seit kurzem auch auf US-Gebiet tätig sein dürfen? *'Floyd:' Das... klingt nach ihnen. *'Trevor:' Es ist also eine private Miliz im Hafen. Was bewacht sie? *'Floyd:' Diesen einen Frachter. Ich schätze, jetzt wo du’s erwähnst, mit dem stimmt irgendwas nicht. *'Trevor:' Ein Frachter. Perfekt. Kann ich an Bord? *'Floyd:' Nein, nein. Die lassen dich nicht mal in die Nähe. Sind sogar ziemliche Arschlöcher, was das angeht. Neulich hat mein Kollege Ralph... *'Trevor' (aggressiv):' Ralph ist mir scheißegal. Wir müssen uns da mal umsehen. Gibt es sonst noch was? *'Floyd: Da sind noch mehr Merryweather-Typen beim Lagerhaus der Marine. Boote fahren rein und raus. Ich hab gehört, dass sie irgendwas testen. *'Trevor:' Gut. Das sehen wir uns auch mal an. Diese Brücken... sind die der einzige Weg aus dem Hafen? *'Floyd:' Jup. Sobald du von denen runter bist, bist du auf der Autobahn. Ein Lkw kommt an, lädt auf und sobald er Asphalt unter den Rädern hat, kann er weiterfahren, bis der Sprit alle ist. *'Trevor:' Wie poetisch. Was ist, wenn ein Alarm ausgelöst wird? *'Floyd:' Das National Office of Security Enforcement überwacht das ganze Gebiet. Wenn im Hafenviertel Alarm ausgelöst wird, werden alle Straßen hier dichtgemacht. Keiner kommt mehr rein, keiner kommt raus. (am Sicherheitstor des Hafengeländes) *'Wachmann:' Stellen Sie das Auto ab und gehen Sie zum Aufseher. *'Floyd:' Äh, jup! Mach ich! *'Trevor' (imitiert den Wachmann):' Stellen Sie das Auto ab und gehen Sie zum Aufseher. *'Wachmann: Na los. Die Schicht fängt gleich an. (sie parken und steigen aus) *'Floyd:' Da kommt der Vorarbeiter. Bei dem muss ich mich melden. *'Trevor:' Denk dran, Floyd. Das hier kann ganz schnell ganz schön schiefgehen. *'Vorarbeiter:' Es ist was ausgelaufen, und im Reinigungstrupp wäre noch ein Platz frei. *'Trevor:' Gibt nichts, was Wade hier nicht machen würde für ’ne warme Mahlzeit. *'Vorarbeiter:' Hoffe, du hast einen starken Magen, Sohn. (er lacht gehässig) Rein mit dir! (Wade und der Vorarbeiter gehen ins Büro. Floyd und Trevor gehen Richtung Container-Umschlagsplatz) *'Trevor:' Zeigst du mir jetzt diesen Frachter? *'Floyd:' Ja, hier geht’s lang. *'Trevor:' Fliegen hier eigentlich auch Helikopter rein und raus? Weißt du, diese großen fliegenden Kräne, die ganze Container mitnehmen können? *'Floyd:' Also, das hier ist Flugbeschränkungsgebiet. Ohne Genehmigung kommt hier niemand rein. Die schießen alles ab, wenn’s sein muss. *'Trevor:' Und wie soll dann jemand, der’s eilig hat, hier rein- und rauskommen? *'Floyd:' Na ja, wir haben ein 15 Meter tiefes Hafenbecken. *'Trevor:' Wie ist die Küstenwache so drauf? *'Floyd:' Na ja, die haben Kutter, Einsatzschiffe von 13, 14 Metern Länge, Luftunterstützung... schneller als die kann man kaum sein. Schon gar nicht, wenn man was zu schleppen hat. *'Trevor:' Vielleicht sollte ich dich satteln und dich über den Miriam Turner Overpass reiten. *'Floyd:' Ich sag ja nur, die haben das Wasser ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. *'Trevor:' Okay. (sie sind in Sichtweite des Frachters) *'Floyd:' Das ist der Frachter, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. *'Trevor:' Was glaubst du, was die da drauf haben? *'Floyd:' Wir verladen das Zeug ja bloß, wir brauchen nicht zu wissen, was in den Containern ist. *'Trevor:' Aber? *'Floyd:' Aber die haben Militärkennzeichnung. (spricht geheimnisvoll) Regierung. *'Trevor:' Was ist daran so sonderbar? *'Floyd:' Fracht für die Regierung läuft normalerweise ratzfatz. Kommt an, wird sofort durchgewinkt. Dieses Zeug... (spricht geheimnisvoll) bleibt hier einfach liegen. *'Trevor:' Du machst mich allmählich... neugierig. (man hört in der Entfernung ein Wortgefecht) *'Floyd:' Da drüben. Auf zwei Uhr. Scheint, als hätte Forrest ein paar Probleme mit den Typen von Merryweather. *'Vorarbeiter 2:' Du, du. Wir brauchen zwei Fahrer für diesen Frachtlader. Ein paar Container in Verladerampe B müssen hoch zu F. Das war keine Bitte. An die Arbeit. Sofort! (Floyd steigt auf den Frachtlader) *'Floyd:' Steig ein, wir müssen das erledigen. (Trevor setzt sich ans Steuer) *'Trevor:' Wie wär’s, wenn ich den Wichser mit dem Ding hier überfahre? *'Floyd:' Ich dachte, du wolltest dich „umsehen“. Wenn wir die Container nicht bewegen, werden sie deine Karte überprüfen. Ich werde langsam nervös. *'Trevor:' Du bist immer nervös. Entspann dich. *'Floyd:' Nicht immer. Nur in deiner Nähe. Und... Cousin Wade ist allein unterwegs. Er sollte sich besser zusammenreißen und sich nicht verplappern. *'Trevor:' Keine Sorge. Der ist bei ’nem Müllentsorgungstrupp. Ihm geht’s am besten, wenn er bis zum Hals in der Scheiße steckt. *'Floyd:' Bitte lass das einfach. (bei Ladeplatz B) *'Floyd:' Das sind die Container. In Ladeplatz B. (Trevor senkt die Gabel) *'Floyd:' Und festmachen. (Trevor befestigt den Container) *'Floyd:' In Ordnung. Geschafft. Jetzt bringen wir ihn zum Ladeplatz F. *'Trevor:' Diese Lader fahren sich echt traumhaft. *'Floyd:' Das ist kein Spielzeug, das ist schweres Gerät. *'Trevor:' Scheiße, zum Glück bin ich total zugedröhnt. *'Floyd:' Du solltest das Fahrzeug nicht unter Drogeneinfluss führen. *'Trevor:' Wenn du nicht aufpasst, führ ich unter Drogeneinfluss gleich meinen Fuß in deinen Arsch. (sie laden den Container bei Ladeplatz F ab) *'Trevor:' Das war’s. Jetzt sollten wir wohl den anderen holen. Ich brauch einen besseren Blick auf den Frachter. *'Floyd:' Tut mir leid, aber näher kommst du nicht ran. *'Trevor:' Ach, Quatsch. Ich muss ein paar Bilder schießen und sie meinem Kumpel Ron schicken. Ich brauch ’nen besseren Blick auf das Ding. *'Floyd:' Es gäbe da die Kräne, aber... *'Trevor' (laut):' Kräne. Perfekt. *'Floyd: Oh, Mist. *'Trevor:' Hey, wem musstest du einen blasen, um an den Job hier zu kommen? Hafenarbeiter haben sich früher kaputt geschuftet, jetzt kriegt man das Gehalt eines Hirnchirurgen und muss nur ’nen überdimensionierten Einkaufswagen rumschieben. *'Floyd:' Ich hab keinen fellationiert, um an den Job zu kommen. Debra ist befreundet mit dem... na ja, mit dem... *'Trevor' (imitiert Floyd):' Äh... mit dem... mit dem... ''(wieder normal) Sag nichts weiter. Du hast keinen Schwanz gelutscht, aber Debbie wahrscheinlich schon, und vermutlich hat’s ihr auch noch Spaß gemacht. (sie laden den zweiten Container ab) *'''Trevor: In Ordnung. Ich gehe hoch zum Kran. (er klettert einen Kran hoch) *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Hey, die Aussicht kannst du später bewundern. Seit fast einer Stunde warte ich auf einen Kranführer. *'Trevor:' Ich darf keinen Kran führen, Kumpel. *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Hey, soll ich jetzt den zuständigen Gewerkschaftsvertreter hier hochzaubern? Je früher du in die Kabine steigst, desto eher sind wir hier weg. *'Trevor:' Auf deine Verantwortung. *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Komm auf den Laufsteg und geh dann die Leiter runter und in die Kabine. *'Trevor:' Okay, hier bin ich. Was willst du jetzt? *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Punkt 1: Kabine über dem Container positionieren. Die Lampen unten am Containergeschirr helfen dir beim Positionieren. (Trevor befestigt den Container) *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Genau so. Du bist auf Position. Eingerastet. Jetzt heb ihn hoch, damit er über den Containern ist und beweg ihn ans andere Ende. Wir müssen ans andere Ende: Rampe 5. Ganz bis zum Ende. Das ist der Laster. Vorsichtig draufsetzen. Container ist eingerastet. Abtransport. Von wegen „kann keinen Kran führen“. Ab zum anderen Ende und nochmal von vorn. Fahr wieder runter ans andere Ende. Geh über dem zweiten Container an Rampe 1 in Position. (Trevor setzt den zweiten Container ab) *'Vorarbeiter 3:' Die Gewerkschaft meint, die Augen wären überlastet, wenn man länger arbeitet. Mach mal Pause. *'Trevor:' Was für ein Ausblick, oder? Davon muss ich ein paar Fotos für meinen Jungen machen. (er steigt aus der Kabine und positioniert sich auf einem Steg, um Fotos vom Frachter zu machen. Er schickt sie Ron) *'Ron' (per SMS):' Fotos erhalten, Chef. Ich grab was aus und meld mich wieder, sobald ich was gefunden hab. Ron ''(er verlässt den Kran) *'''Floyd: Trevor, komm schon, ich bring dich rüber zum Lagerhaus. Wir können den Lkw nehmen. (sie steigen ein und fahren in Richtung Merryweather-Dock) *'Floyd:' Es ist auf der anderen Seite vom Hafenviertel. Die bewachen eins von den Trockendocks. Wir können einen Blick drauf werfen, aber da darf niemand hin. *'Trevor:' Die normalen Regeln gelten für uns nicht, Floyd. Wir gehen da hin. *'Floyd:' Weiß nicht. Ich hab mich mein Leben lang an Regeln gehalten. Ich mag Regeln. *'Trevor:' Sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist ein Versager. Steckst in einer Beziehung ohne Liebe... *'Floyd:' Was heißt hier „ohne Liebe“ Ich liebe Debra. *'Trevor:' Wenn sie dich (imitiert Floyd übertrieben) lieben (wieder normal) würde, wäre sie da, oder? Ist sie aber nicht. *'Floyd:' Du weißt, dass ich nicht sehr selbstsicher bin... *'Trevor:' Beruflich steckst du in einer Sackgasse. *'Floyd:' Was? Sackgasse? Das stimmt nicht. *'Trevor:' Floyd – es ist eine Sackgasse. *'Floyd:' Gewerkschaftlich organisierte Hafenarbeiter haben mit die bestbezahlten Jobs im Land. Wenn du in Los Puerta erzählst, dass du das machst, kann’s passieren, dass man dich beklaut vor lauter Neid. *'Trevor:' Keiner ist neidisch auf dich, Floyd. Du tust jedem leid. Diese Frau behandelt dich scheiße. Die Sklaventreiber hier behandeln dich scheiße. Ich mein, ich hab noch nie so hart geschuftet. *'Floyd:' So schlimm ist es nicht. Ich mach das jeden Tag, seit zehn Jahren. Nur normalerweise nicht so auf die kriminelle Tour. *'Trevor:' Du verschwendest dein Leben, Floyd. Zu deinem Glück sind wir jetzt aufgetaucht. Ich rette dich. Vor dir selbst. *'Floyd:' Wir haben noch nichts von Wade gehört. *'Trevor:' Wer bist du, seine Mutter? Ihm geht’s gut. *'Floyd:' Normal dauert es nicht so lange, ausgelaufenes Material zu beseitigen. Muss ’ne Menge Zeug sein. *'Trevor:' Gut. Dann ist er beschäftigt, während wir unser Ding erledigen. (sie fahren bis vor die Schranke des Trockendocks. Ein Merryweather-Wächter kommt aus seinem Häuschen gelaufen) *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft:' Hey, hey, hey, hey! Sie können hier nicht durch. Zugang nur mit Genehmigung. (sie steigen aus dem Lkw) *'Trevor:' No entiendo. Nix verstehen. Was? (er zeigt einen Zettel) *'Trevor:' Manifesto. Manifesto sagt, hier abladen. (er geht bestimmt in Richtung Trockendock) *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft:' Hey! Stopp! (weitere Sicherheitskräfte kommen und halten ihn auf) *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft 2:' Was glauben Sie, wo Sie hingehen?! Hey, hey, hey! *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft 3:' Zurück! Zurück! *'Floyd:' Er muss sich vertan haben. Der Kerl spricht nicht unsere Sprache. Er muss das Manifest falsch verstanden haben. *'Trevor:' Manifesto... Er gesag... er gesagt, hier kommen. (er deutet auf Floyd) *'Floyd:' Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis. (sie drängen Floyd ab und werfen ihn zu Boden) *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft:' Der Typ, der es geschrieben hat, muss... (fünf Sicherheitskräfte treten auf ihn ein und verlieren Trevor aus den Augen) *'Floyd:' Bitte! *'Merryweather-Sicherheitskraft:' Unten bleiben! *'Floyd:' Gott! (unbemerkt begibt sich Trevor in das Security-Häuschen und entwendet einen Koffer. Er flüchtet) *'Trevor' (im Selbstgespräch):' Tut mir leid, du wirst das allein erledigen müssen. ''(er fährt zurück zu Floyds Wohnung. Auf den Boden befinden sich braune Fußabdrücke und Wände und andere Raumgegenstände sind braun verschmiert. Als Trevor das Apartment betritt, weicht er angewidert zurück und hält sich die Nase) *'''Trevor: Was im Namen all dessen, was heilig ist... (Wade sitzt, ebenfalls verschmiert, auf dem Sofa) *'Wade:' Ich... ich hab versucht, es aufzuhalten, aber es kam... immer mehr... (Trevor hustet) *'Wade:' ...und mehr... *'Trevor:' Schon gut, Wade. (er umarmt Wade halbherzig) *'Trevor:' Du bist einfach nicht für ehrliche Arbeit gemacht, was? (er hustet) *'Wade:' Hast du, was du wolltest? *'Trevor:' Ja, ja, mehr oder weniger. Jetzt brauch ich nur noch einen Ort, an dem ich die Sache planen kann. Okay, das wird gehen. (er nimmt ein Bild von Debra von der Wand und wirft es auf den Fußboden) *'Wade:' Die Frau sieht nicht mal gut aus. Keiner kapiert, warum Floyd sich so von ihr ausnutzen lässt. (er hebt das Bild auf und stellt es zur Seite) *'Trevor:' Das liegt an seinem niedrigen Selbstwertgefühl, Wade. Wir müssen ihn wieder aufpäppeln. Also... (er werkelt an der Wand herum) *'Trevor:' Und... Da... (er hat die im Hafen geschossenen Fotos an die Wand geklebt und Notizen dazu geschrieben) *'Trevor:' Perfekt! Okay, anhand meiner Beobachtungen gehe ich davon aus, dass diese Merryweather-Wichser was wirklich Wertvolles bewachen. Ich glaube, sie haben zwei von den Dingern, aber eins reicht uns schon. Das erste Ding ist auf dem Frachter, in einem Container unter Deck. Die haben überall Wachen auf dem Schiff, das Ding liegt also vermutlich auf Eis. Die Luft-, Land- und Seewege zum Hafen werden alle abgeriegelt, sobald wir loslegen. Bei diesen Kreuzen hier. (Trevor hat die Brücken mit Kreuzen versehen) *'Trevor:' Das bedeutet, dass wir das Schiff sprengen und uns das Ding unter Wasser schnappen müssen. Wir brauchen jemanden, der Bomben legt, jemanden, der mit einem Gewehr aufpasst, und jemanden, der sich das Ding unter Wasser holt, was es auch ist. Dazu müssen wir uns natürlich ein U-Boot klauen, aber du kannst uns schon eines auftreiben, oder? *'Wade:' Hm? *'Trevor:' Das andere Ding wird vor der Küste erprobt. Die Operation wird von dem Dock aus geleitet, wo ich zuletzt deinen Cousin gesehen hab. Dafür brauchen wir auch ein U-Boot. Und vermutlich einen Hubschrauber. Einen großen. Wir fahren da raus, schauen uns unter Wasser um, machen es ausfindig, bringen es hierher zurück und finden raus, was es ist. *'Wade:' Hierher? In die Wohnung? Na gut, was sagen wir? Das Containerschiff oder das, was da vor der Küste zu finden ist? (der Spieler wählt die „Hochsee“-Methode) *'Trevor:' Vor der Küste. Ein Meeresabenteuer. Das ist es. Du und Floyd, ihr könnt helfen. Außerdem nehmen wir Michael und den unbezahlten Praktikanten mit. Okay! In Ordnung! (Floyd betritt die Wohnung) *'Floyd:' Was ist das für ein Gestank? *'Trevor:' Wir gehen zum örtlichen Gewerkschaftsvertreter. Wade wurde bei der Ausübung seiner Pflichten verletzt. Fäkalien sind in seine Poren gezogen und, so leid mir das auch tut, er wird vermutlich nie wieder normal... riechen. *'Floyd:' Du kannst nicht zur Gewerkschaft gehen. *'Trevor:' Aber du gehörst zur Gewerkschaft und du hast dich für uns verbürgt, oder? Schau ihn dir doch mal an, Mann! Riechst du das? (er schubst Floyd in Wades Richtung. Trevor will gehen) *'Floyd:' Trevor! Trevor, ich... Du planst einen Raubüberfall auf meinen Arbeitsplatz! Du hast Herrn Himbeermus geschändet und... Gott allein weiß, was sonst noch! (er endet Debras kaputtes Bild) *'Floyd:' Du hast Debra beschädigt... Hör zu, meine Frau und meine Gewerkschaft... Das ist alles, was ich habe. Also, warum... warum vergessen wir das hier alles nicht einfach? *'Trevor:' Wenn’s dir nichts ausmacht... was mit deinem Cousin passiert ist, dann okay. Aber ich würde ihn mal baden und ordentlich abspritzen. *'Wade:' Nein! (Trevor verlässt die Wohnung) *'Wade:' Keine Bäder! SMS Ron T – wie ist es so in Los Santos? Wir vermissen dich. Wir vermissen dich wirklich. Hör zu, hier haben überall komische Leute rumgeschnüffelt. Wade Ich hab ein U-Boot gesehen, Trevor. Unten am Hafen auf einem Schiff, der Daisy-Lee. Du könntest irgendwie die Taue kappen oder vielleicht gibt’s einen Schalter zum Runterlassen. W4de \m/ Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal 20 Minuten * Angestellter des Monats – Schaffe es, ohne die Container zu beschädigen * Perfekte Überwachung – Schieße alle drei Fotos vom Schiff genau nach Anweisung * Ehrliche Arbeit – Schaffe es, ohne an den Docks Aufsehen zu erregen en:Scouting the Port Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Überfall-Vorbereitungsmissionen Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips